Bad Dream
by findtheriver
Summary: A one-shot written for fun. Set after Breaking Dawn. Description in Fic.


**Disclaimer: All Stephenie Meyer's characters, my own plotlines. :)**

**A/N: Hey!**

**I wrote this one-shot for a bit of fun, and it doesn't have any point to it, I just wanted to write this situation!**

**Basically Edward, Nessie and the male Cullens have been left for the weekend, while Alice treats the females.**

**Nessie is about 2 at the time, and looks/acts like an 8 year old.**

**It's from Edward's POV  
Enjoy :)**

I sat down on the couch, and as soon as I hit the seat I bounced up again.

"I can't do it. I can't leave Renesmee alone." I said, running back to the cottage.

_Well done, _Carlisle thought, _you're a great father. Esme will be particularly proud when she hears how devoted you are._

I smiled, and opened the door to my house. Immediately I heard Nessie's steady breathing, and knew she had remained asleep while I had been at the house. She was dreaming of going to La Push with Jacob, and I sighed at the fact I would never be able to do that with her. I walked into her room, and marvelled at her perfection - her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes were shut, but still beautiful; her chestnut hair curled around the pillow, the ringlets ruffled; her pale fingers tucked under her head, the fingernails painted coral pink by Alice; her lips open ever so slightly.

I stood next to her bed, and pulled the violet quilt around her shoulders, before kissing her on the head, taking in her perfect scent. Choosing a book from the bookcase in my bedroom, I sat down next to my daughter's bed. I began to read it, and realised I had blindly picked Wuthering Heights. I chuckled at how much this book meant to Bella and I, then realised that my baby girl was sleeping next to me. I shut up, and checked I hadn't woken her, but she still seemed to be dreaming happily about the beach.

Five minutes later, the tranquil La Push in Nessie's head was rudely disturbed. I heard my daughter's heart rate and breathing speed up, and I looked up from my book, worried. The dream was becoming more and more dark, and hooded vampires arrived. I knew she was thinking of the Volturi, and was surprised she still remembered them from all that time ago. I sat motionless, carefully watching what was going inside her head, ready to jump and wake her up if I had to.

Another ten minutes passed, and the figures in Renesmee's head remained standing in front of her and Jacob. Then, in such a way that could only happen in a dream, Bella appeared right next to our daughter. The hoods flew off the mysterious vampires, and they began persecuting my love. At that moment, tears began rolling down Nessie's cheeks, yet she remained asleep.

Unable to bear watching my daughter be so scared and upset, I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nessie, love," I said softly, "Its Daddy. Can you wake up please? The dream is making you sad."

I slowly shook her with care, yet her eyes remained shut. The dream became more and more scary for her, and it ended with Bella being taken by the Volturi. She began shaking, and I stared at her with no idea what do. I called for Carlisle, knowing he was hunting very close to the cottage, and I heard his footsteps coming through the forest.

_Edward, _my father thought, _what's wrong?_

"Don't worry," I told him, "You can talk out loud; I need to wake Nessie!"

"Why?" Carlisle said, coming into my daughter's bedroom.

"She's having a nightmare," I looked at Carlisle, "But it's really bad. It's about the Volturi, and they've taken Bella."

"Okay," Carlisle said calmly, putting his hand on her forehead, "Was she shaking like this from the beginning?"

"No," I said, looking at my baby girl as Carlisle sat her up and put pillows behind her head.

"Ok," he said, turning towards me then back to Renesmee, "Nessie? It's Grandad Carlisle. Can you hear me?"

We stood there for an agonising ten seconds, waiting for a reply – the whole time she was thinking of nothing except Bella. After ten and a half, her eyelids fluttered open, and her thoughts changed to working out her surroundings.

"Carlisle," she croaked out, "Daddy!"

She held out her arms towards me, and I looked at Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded, and I picked up Nessie and held her close to me.

"You scared me," I whispered into her hair, "Don't ever do that to me again, sweetheart!"

"But Mommy…?" Nessie said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"It was just a dream, baby," I reassured her, stroking her ringlets, "Mommy is still away with Aunty Alice."

I put down my little girl, and suddenly felt very lucky that she was usually a gorgeously happy child, and that I didn't go through the pain of seeing her unhappy regularly.

_Well done, Edward, _Carlisle thought, as he left the room, _you coped surprisingly well. _

"Daddy?" Nessie asked, her chocolate eyes wide.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Read me my favourite!"

I laughed at how quickly she had cheered up, and for the second time that evening I picked up Wuthering Heights.

**Thanks for reading!**

**It sucks I know, so constructive critism is welcome :P**

**If you liked it, maybe read Emptiness!**

**Review :)**

**Amsii xxx**


End file.
